hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coffee Gumji
|kanji= コーヒーGumji |romanji= Kōhī Gumji |alias= Libra |manga debut = Fanon |japanese voice = |gender = Female |age = 27 |height = cm |weight = kg |hair = |hairc = Blonde |eyes = |eyesc = Gray |birthday = October 1 |blood type = B |occupation = Hunter Mercenary |relatives = - |type = Specialist }} '| コーヒーGumji|Kōhī Gumji}} is a professional Mercenary who has received her Hunter's license. She is a busy woman and is often on the move, prioritizing her work over other things. She is a member of the gang, Milky Way, under the codename of Libra. Coffee is a specialist. Appearance Coffee is a dark-skinned tall woman with a blonde afro. She has brown eyes. Her clothing varies from mission to mission but she always seems to wear a necklace with a mysterious gem attached. Personality Coffee is a busy woman with little time for idle chat. She takes her job seriously and will kill anyone who messes with her schedule. To her, a schedule is important for survival and success. As a child, she found herself extremely busy running errands for the local townsperson, as a result, she developed a tight schedule. She seems to have a love of money, but doesn't show it. This is probably supported by the fact that she's a mercenary for hire and does many jobs to make a quick buck. Coffee is highly analytical and plans her life ahead by several months. She seems to have ideals when it comes to how the world works, but keeps them to herself. She is self-sufficient and doesn't like to rely on others. Despite, she is quite charismatic and has a persuasive tongue. Even though she is a killer, she is constantly surround by an acquaintance, as she doesn't have times for friends... unless the make an appointment. When it comes to information, everything has a price. History Coffee grew up in the slums of Yorknew City. To keep up with the ever changing pace of the city, Coffee quickly taught herself how to survive. Growing up, she often ran errands for the locals, taking any amount of cash she could gather. While the other kids laughed and played, Coffee worked and worked. She often never had time for her own family. When a chance to escape the slums of the city, Coffee eagerly took it, never once looking back. She trained with the founding member of Milky Way under the code name of Libra. When she was 18, she took the Hunter Exams and passed at the top of the group. Ever since, she has made a name for herself as a incredible mercenary with nearly perfect success rates. Recently, she was hired to take out a shady buisnessman attending the''' Rainbow Conference''' in''' Celios City'. Forging an invitation, Coffee made her way to the building. Plot Rainbow Conference ARC Coffee trails her target to learn more about him. Combat Coffee is an excellent combatant... Nen Abilities Coffee's Specialist ability is called '''Deep Pockets'. Quotes "Sorry, my schedule is full. Come back in...how 'bout, three years?" "Can we hurry this up?" "Let's see... you can die by Pistol, Crossbow, or, hey! Grenade's a good one!" "This is taking longer than planned... maybe I should get the rocket launcher..." "If I have to change around my schedule for you, you'll regret it!" "Do you have an appointment with me? No? Then move." "Tch. Kids." Trivia *Coffee Gumji is based off of Atsuko Johnson. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Specialist Category:Antagonist